Sublimity
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: Kajitsu longs for the one she loves, as does Akai. [Crossroad fanfic, implied AkaiKajitsu, onesided KajitsuNatsu]


Title: Sublimity

Author: Tsuki

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG, PG-13 at most

Word Count: approx. 1045

Fandom: Crossroad

Characters/Pairing: Akai/Kajitsu, slight Natsu/Kajitsu (one-sided)

Summary: Kajitsu longs for the one she loves, as does Akai.

Author's Note: FYI, no one in the "family" (Rumiko, Taro, Kajitsu, Natsu, and Satsuki) is related by blood. So it's not really incest. :P And Akai's a young teacher. XD

----------

They were fighting. Again. Maybe she was just over-emotional when it came to Natsu but… She sighed. "I mean, it's not really his fault…I got jealous because of some _girl_ clinging onto him. But…how _dare_ he! I…" Kajitsu caught herself before she started spewing nonsense again. When did it become regular for her to rant so possessively over the blonde boy? "I…I'm jealous he gets so much attention," she ended sadly. Akai glanced at the teenaged girl to catch a glimpse of the expression she wore. And he was startled by the selflessness so evident in her eyes. Her eyes mirrored those of a girl parting with her best friend. But parting in a good way…like they had just spent an entire week having the most fun they could possibly have before departure was necessary. "I want him to be happy, but I want to be happy with him… Is that selfish of me, sensei?" Kajitsu looked up, meeting the apathetic eyes of Akai. He kept the unspoken link connected for a moment before breaking it by looking down again, stubbing out his cigarette. Kajitsu had gotten him to stop smoking for a while, but bad habits were hard to break. "Sensei, I asked you a question!" Kajitsu whined playfully. The calligraphy expert gazed at her again.

"It is selfish." Kajitsu let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding in. Leave it up to Akai to give such a passionless, simple, and rather unhelpful answer. "Maybe he isn't as wonderful as you thought he was." Kajitsu bit her bottom lip. His words were as stinging as the lingering odor of his cigarette. She hated that scent more than anything else in the world.

"Damnit, have some sympathy for me," the dark-haired girl mumbled, frustrated. The silence hung, neither speaking a word. "Sensei, it's getting late. Maybe you should go home…" Kajitsu suggested, slightly disappointed that their conversation made no progress. She had always came to him for help, and his simple yet effective advice was usually enough to satisfy her. Akai seemed more distracted today than ever. "Sensei?"

The second time she called him brought him out of his sort-of trance. "Why?" What?

"Why what?"

"Your mom's not home. Neither is your tyrant older brother or your over-protective younger brother or your cute little sister. I'd like to stay the night…if you don't mind," Akai ended his comment with a smirk. Ooooh…he was challenging her. Her eyes narrowed on him, studying him for a second. What was his ulterior motive…

"I'm warning you sensei…if you trying anything suspicious…"

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" Kajitsu almost laughed outrageously at that question.

"I can name plenty," she smiled affably. "Fine, you'll sleep on the couch then," Kajitsu got up from her seat and headed for the closet, rummaging around for a blanket. Can't have her dear teacher catching a cold in the middle of the night. Perfect! She found little Satsuki-chan's pocky-decorated blankie. Grinning mischievously, she handed him the childish material. "Oh, one more thing?" He took the blanket with a scoff. Pocky…real mature. "No sleeping in the nude, mmk?" Damnit.

----------

The slashing sound was enough to drive him crazy! Or at least keep him from peacefully sleeping. He guessed it was some stray cat looking for food in the garbage cans outside. Akai gave up attempting to sleep and put his glasses on so he could read the glowing clock: 1:07. Luckily, he wouldn't have to work today. Next to the radioactive-looking clock was quite possibly one of the cutest pictures known to man; it almost made Akai 'aww' at the very sight. A family picture minus Satsuki-chan. Kajitsu's mother, Rumiko…wow, she was _hot_. Akai made a mental note that if he couldn't win Kajitsu over, he could always try her mother. Oh goodness…was that chubby one really Natsu? He must've gone on a strenuous diet over the years. Taro looks exactly how Akai had imagined him to be: abrasive and rather stupid. In between the two boys was little Kajitsu. Just as cute as she was now, that was for sure. A tiny smile graced his lips as he continued staring at the picture of her.

Suddenly, he head footsteps and launched himself back onto the couch, throwing the blanket over him. It was dark, but he could make out the thin contour of Kajitsu. What was she doing up so late? As she approached him, his eyes slipped shut. She petted his head a few times, a giggle threatening to break the silence.

"Why do you look like an angel when you're sleeping?" she whispered more to herself. At that point, Akai realized his heartbeat had accelerated. She then turned her attention to the miniature table next to the couch, and he understood she hadn't come down to check up on him. What she uttered next confirmed his theory. "Natsu…" her sullen gaze landed on the phone. She wanted to call him, he knew.

"Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while."

"WAAH!" Kajitsu tumbled backwards, not expecting the man to be awake. Akai couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous Kajitsu looked when she was shocked. "Th-that's not funny!" she griped feebly, her face flushed. He continued laughing, clutching his stomach. "Senseeeeiii!" she yelled, lightly banging her fists on the side table. It took a good minute, but the teacher soon calmed down, wiping a tear that had begun to form from laughing so hard. "Sensei…what you said…"

"Stop looking for him. You deserve better. Stop waiting for his calls, and leave him." Speechless, Kajitsu began searching his eyes for any indication of his usual teasing…and she found nothing. Nothing but deep concern and thoughtfulness. She knew his words were harsh; they always were. But she also knew he truly cared about her too.

"I…I can't. I…"

"You _can_." She flinched; he had never sounded so firm before. But it made her feel….safe, in a way. He pulled her onto the couch with him, tightly embracing her. She relaxed into his arms, feeling completely at ease for the first time in a long while.

"Mmm….sensei?"

"Hn?"

"I…" She suddenly snapped her eyes open. "I told you to not to sleep in the nude!"


End file.
